


The Three Times Draco Failed at Baking Cookies, and The One Time He Didn't

by AugustIsComing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, unemployed draco, wandmaker harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustIsComing/pseuds/AugustIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has set his mind on something: he is going to bake Harry cookies. Let's just say, though, he is not the best cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Times Draco Failed at Baking Cookies, and The One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tifah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifah/gifts).



> This fic was written under a prompt. ("Draco trying to bake cookies and fails gets upset and Harry comforts him." Sent by the lovely cremebunny.)  
> I always wanted to write something like this ("the three times SOMETHING and the one time SOMETHING") and I never had the chance (inspiration) to...  
> Also, it's been a long while since I don't write anything, but I really wanted to, so here's the result.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (btw, don't forget I'm brazilian... so there may be some minor grammar mistakes or even typos, so do warn me about it so I can fix it please.)

"Harry, I need you to teach me how to use the internet." Draco declares, sitting on his boyfriend's lap, blocking his view of the computer screen.

"You said, and I quote, that "the internet is a very useless _muggle thing_ "." Harry says, looking up at the taller man's face, squinting as he tried to understand why was Draco interested in that now.

"I don't care about what I said then." The blond wizard answers, rolling his eyes. "I want you to teach me."

Harry mirrors Draco's eye roll, but mutters an "okay".

The Malfoy then gets out of Harry's lap, and they have a thirty minute class about how to google stuff, what is an e-mail, and they even get Draco one.

By the end of it, though, Draco giggles mischievously and types "gay sex" down. Lots of disgusting videos pop up, and Harry scowls and complains about virus, turning off the computer before the blond decided to click on something.

 

*

 

 

"So, why did you want to learn how to use such an useless muggle thing like that?" Harry asks later that night, when they are already tucked in bed, Draco's longer limbs wrapped around him.

"Because." The blond says, and kisses the top of Harry's dark mane.

"You won't tell me?" The Griffindor turns around to look at Draco with a pleading puppy face.

"No. Now go to sleep. You have to work in the morning." Draco reminds him, and Harry sighs, going back to the position they were in before he moved, and falling asleep to Draco kissing his neck very lightly every now and then.

 

* * *

 

Draco only gets out of bed after he knows Harry left, taking a warm blanket and the cup of tea Harry had brewed him down to the living room. As always, it was almost too sweet, but Draco liked it like that, and Harry, even though he rarely had sugar in his own tea, always got it just right.

The blond turns on the computer, as Harry taught him to, and goes to the browser. He types down "how to bake cookies", and spends ten minutes searching through the recipes, until he finds one that he thinks easy enough, and has all of the necessary ingredients. 

Draco is so excited, he wants to begin baking right then, but he also wants the cookies to be warm when Harry gets home, so he waits until three, and finally starts.

Then, the Malfoy spends the following hour... Well... Basically destroying his and Harry's kitchen.

There's flour every where, even though the recipe only asked for two cups, and he dropped an egg on the floor. 

Draco puts the cookies in the oven, and casts a spell or two to clean everything up.

For the fifteen minutes the cookies are in the oven, he is walking around the kitchen, sitting, getting up, checking the cookies, sitting again, getting up again, walking around, checking on the cookies...

Finally the alarm rings and he runs to the stove, opening it up and levitating the pan to the counter.

Draco remembers a spell Mother used to cast on food that was too hot and uses it, because he just can't wait to taste one of them. As he takes the chosen cookie to his mouth, he hears the door opening.

"Something smells good..." Harry says as he walks in the kitchen. Draco doesn't stop, and bites down on the cookie, already smiling smugly, until...

"Ugh! Ouch! Ouch!" He moans in pain, dropping the cookie to the floor (and it lands with a loud noise, to make everything even worse). The Malfoy sheds a tear of pain, because he's nearly sure he almost broke his front teeth on a hard rock cookie, and it hurts, and he can't even bake for his boyfriend, and it's so frustrating and humiliating he just falls on a chair, hiding his face on his hands, hoping Harry won't notice. 

"Draco!?" Harry calls for him, worried. "Draco, are you okay?"

"Shut up, Harry, please shut up." The blond says, exasperated. He only looks up to wave his wand in the direction of the cookie batch, making it disappear.

The brunette walks over to his boyfriend, and touches his shoulders lightly. 

"Draco... It's okay. Whatever happened... It's okay." He says, and, although Draco pretends he can't hear him talking, he hugs the Malfoy's shoulders, kissing the back of his neck.

The blond lets one suffocated sob come out, his shoulders shaking, before he begins to take in deep breaths, and lays his head on Harry's shoulder, letting the shorter man kiss his jaw line lightly.

Finally, he sighs and turns around, pulling Harry to sit on his lap.

"I love you. I'm sorry about that." He whispers on the crook of Harry's neck.

"I know." Potter says with a small sad smile, pushing Draco away so he can stare at his face. "I have no idea what was that about, and I have the feeling you won't tell me if I ask, so I'll just hope you'll either tell me eventually, or simply get well now."

"I'll get well now." He says, and pulls Harry in for a deep long kiss. "See? Better already."

"Yeah, yeah..." The brunette rolls his eyes. "What do you say we get take away? I feel Japanese today." He says, his tone lighter already.

Draco laughs. "You feel Japanese?" He asks mockingly. "Don't you mean you feel like eating Japanese food?"

"Nah. I feel like drinking sake, and eating whale meat and throwing beans out of the window when spring comes." Harry says, almost jumping up and down on Draco's lap as he speaks.

"Okay, you are excited." The blond says, smiling at him. "Be quiet, and let's eat whales. I think Dan & Doi is open today."

"But I was thinking about take away..." Harry says, suddenly serious. "You know... So we can get drunk and have fun."

"Potter, you dirty little boy. You plan on taking away my honour today, don't you?" Draco asks, mockingly angry.

"Nah... I plan on you taking mine." The brunette says with a wink, and kisses Draco's jaw line provocatively.

"Oh, you..." Draco says with a sigh, and reaches over his shoulders to get the phone from the counter and hand it to Harry. "And how could I refuse to that?"

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry sent a note to work, warning them that he had a minor cold and wouldn't show up, when, really, all he had was a hungover and a sore arse. Draco's plans were a little bit frustrated by that, as he wanted to try to bake cookies once more, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like Harry being home.

They spent most part of the day snogging or cuddling or shagging or whatever they felt like doing, and he truly wished they could do that all the time, all of the days of their lives. But the Malfoy had quit his last job at a wizard bar, because he'd been hexed once more, and Harry didn't want him hurt again, so Potter was the one supporting them both.

Now Draco's only choices were to either work at something muggle, or stay at home.

He was staying home for now, the perfect housewife, but he knew it was just a matter of time until he got bored out of his skin and decided to apply for a job in a muggle cafeteria two blocks away from Diagon Alley, where Harry now worked as a wandmaker. 

"Dragon?" Harry called for him, taking him away from his thoughts. They were on their couch, Harry was watching the telly with his head on his lap.

"Why do you like to try to find me a nickname, Harry James Potter?" Draco asked, pretending to be mad, looking down at Harry as he caressed the dark locks of his hair.

"This isn't a nickname. It's a pet name. Like lovely, love, or Merlin knows what." Harry explained. "I don't know why I like it, I just do. Now shut up, I was going to ask you a question first."

"What an rude little thing you are." The blond said, leaning down to kiss the tip of Harry's nose. "Ask away,  _love_."

"What happened yesterday? And why was there a cookie on the floor?" Harry asked very quietly, ignoring Draco's provocation. Harry could be so full of joy and energy, but he could also be very serious and sometimes Draco was still taken aback by that.

"I was trying to ba*ke you cookies. I almost broke my teeth on one of them, and got frustrated, as I do." Draco whispered, looking away from those knowing emerald green eyes.

"As you do..." Harry agreed, but he had a sad smile on his face. "You were pretty upset, though, my Dragon. You shouldn't be. I'm sorry, but they were just cookies."

"You don't remember, do you?" The blond asked, shaking his head. "They weren't just cookies. You won't understand. When I bake them properly, I'll explain it to you."

Harry wanted to ask why wouldn't Draco tell him now, but, instead, decided to just pull the blond down for a kiss.

"I love you. Don't get upset about cookies." Harry pleaded, not letting Draco get away from him.

"I'll try, _lovely_." He said, putting some emphasis on the last word, mocking Harry once more. 

"You better, Dragon."

 

* * *

 

The following day was a Saturday, and Hermione and Ron came over.

Things between Draco and Ron never went that well, but they could now stay in the same room without ripping each other's head off.

Draco had apologized to Hermione on the second month after he and Harry began to date. She didn't love him, after all he had said some pretty terrible things back in the day, but she knew he made Harry happy. They both had equally developed intellects, so while Harry and Ron played chess, they'd go in the kitchen or some other room and discuss things like politics and other stuff the boys weren't interested on.

That afternoon, they talked about how Hermione would be a much better Prime Minister than the actual one and after a moment of silence that had followed a fit of giggles, Draco found courage to ask what he was meaning to.

"Hermione..." He started, and then cleared his throat. "Hm... You see, I've been wanting to do something special for Harry. I want to cook him cookies. But when I tried... Let's just say it didn't work out." He bit his bottom lip, looking down at the floor. "I'd like to know if you don't have a recipe?"

Hermione smiled.

"That is very sweet, Draco." She says. "Hm, I think I have a recipe in a cooking book back at home. It worked quite well when I tried it. I'll floo you tomorrow morning and give it to you."

"Thank you, Hermione." The blond thanks, a big smile honest spreading across his face.

"You're very welcome. I hope it works this time."

"So do I..." He said, and they went back to their usual subjects.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione called Draco on Sunday, and on Monday, when Harry went back to work, he studied the recipe. It was simple, and, therefore, he decided that he wouldn't fail this time.

Draco put on some music, an album by a muggle band he liked a lot, despite telling Harry otherwise.

When the cookies were ready, he turned the stereo off, and went to taste one.

And it was salty.

It should taste like chocolate, but it was salty and disgusting, and Draco almost puked. 

He made the pan disappear once more, glad that Harry wasn't home yet, and went up to his and Harry's room.

The blond hid under the covers, feeling disappointed on himself. 

Why couldn't he get this right?

"Draco?" Harry asked quietly, getting in the room. "Draco, is everything all right?"

The other man, however, ignores the calls, wrapping himself tighter on the blankets, hiding his face from view.

Harry takes off his shoes and climbs on bed with the Malfoy.

"Hey, you..." He whispers, already hugging the blond.

"Leave me alone." Is the only answer he gets.

"Draco Malfoy. What is going on, why won't you tell me? Are you feeling ill?"

"No, Harry, I am not ill. Now go away."

"I am not going anywhere. What is wrong?" The brunette insists, trying to uncover Draco's face, but the taller man holds the blanket in place.

"I failed again. Now leave me alone to sulk. I can hex you without my wand, you know." He threatens, letting go of the covers, but turning his back to Harry.

The shorter boy wraps his arms around Draco's waist, bringing him closer. "I will not leave you alone, Dragon." He says lowly, kissing the back of his neck. "You know I disapprove of you being so harsh on yourself."

"I fail at everything! I can't even bake cookies. I can't keep a job. I can't do _shit_." The blond complains, finally giving in to Harry, and turning around to hide his face in the brunette's chest.

"You know that's not true, Draco. Don't say that." Harry asks, hugging him tighter. "You'll get a nice job, and you'll even bake perfect cookies. You just need to be patient and keep trying."

"I am not a patient person." Draco declares in annoyance.

"You can be. If you at least  _try_." The brunette kisses the top of the other man's head. "Now, I need a bath... And I was wondering if you would care to join me."

Draco smiles, getting off the bed. "The last one there has to scrub the other's back!" He declares, already running to the bathroom.

Harry laughs and follows right behind him.

 

* * *

 

Draco is desperate. Which is why he is flooing Mrs. Weasley for a recipe.

She is, as usual, sweet and kind, and gives him advice on what to do in order to make sure his cookies will come out just perfect.

He is confident again, and turns the stereo on a very high volume, singing along as he mixes milk and flour and chocolate drops and sugar and stuff.

The blond waves his wand every now and then for it to make the hard work for him, and when he finally sets the cookies in the stove, he eats the leftover dough from the bowl, happy to notice it tastes really good.

Draco sets a timer for twenty minutes, and just then Harry walks in.

"Hello, love." Draco greets, turning off the radio with a wand wave. "You're early." He says with a smile, going over to Harry and kissing him.

"I should always be early, if you're going to say hi like that..." Harry teases, smiling back at Draco, and placing his arms around the taller man's waist.

"I won't say no to that..."

"You better not." The brunette answers, mockingly bossy.

Draco rolls his eyes, and looks over his shoulder to the timer.

"You see, I have cookies in the oven... But I think we have time for a snog." He said, smiling down at Harry teasingly.

"We do, yes." Harry agreed, even though he didn't even know how long the cookies had been in there at all. "We better use it, then."

 

*

 

Twenty minutes later, they were back in the kitchen. Harry was wearing only his black pants, and Draco had stolen his shirt, and wore it open, over a dark green pair of pants.

They were laughing at one another for no reason at all, until the smell hit their noses.

"Oh, no!" Draco yelled. He'd forgotten to cast a very important spell Mrs. Weasley had taught him: one that turned the oven off at exactly twenty minutes. She'd said that, as magical cookies, they had to be in the oven for that time, and that time only, or they'd be ruined, as, Draco knew without even looking, they were now.

He turned the stove off, and opened it up to find black pieces of  _stuff_  in the place where his perfect cookie batch should have been.

The Malfoy didn't bother to make it vanish this time. He just walked straight out of the kitchen, bumping on a worried Harry on the way out.

Draco basically ran up the stairs, getting in their bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Now, you see, Draco  _is_  a Malfoy. And he is also a smug little prat, which is why he surprised even himself when he started crying because of a batch of cookies (or three).

And it's also why, when Harry walked in the room to find him crying silently, sat down on the edge of the bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, he almost started crying with him.

"Draco... Draco tell me the truth. Why is this so important?" The brunette asked, kneeling in front of Draco with a very worried expression on his face.

The Malfoy didn't answer, and fixed his look on a point over Harry's shoulder. He was  _crying_. It was humiliating enough without him trying to talk between sobs.

"Hey, Dragon... Talk to me." Harry pleaded.

"Are you really going to call me that forever?" Draco asked, still not looking at the shorter man's face.

"Don't you like it?" 

The Malfoy finally looked down. "Just a little tad bit." He smiled, and opened his arms, dropping his legs to the floor so Harry would hug him. He ignored the gesture, sitting down on the bed, opening his own arms.

Draco hugged the brunette tightly and let out a small sob.

"Tell me, please?" Harry asked once more.

"Do you remember your dreams, Harry?" Draco questioned, seemingly randomly.

"Sometimes." Harry's expression darkened up a bit. "Most part of the time, they are nightmares."

"I know." Draco said, nodding. "You talk a lot in your sleep. And you rarely ever have good dreams." He grinned. "Mostly, I am the one you're dreaming of when your expression is light. Sometimes, it's about the Weasleys or Granger, or your parents... Sometimes it's about old friends, and even people I don't know." He stopped and took a breath. "You dreamed about cookies, and it was a good dream for the first time in weeks. I was reading, and you were already sleeping, and you kept describing how delicious they were, and how your mother was a great cook." Draco wiped his eyes. "I just want to make you happy, but I fail at that as well. All the time."

Harry listened quietly until Draco was finished. 

"No, you don't!" He finally said, outraged. "Draco, you make me happy. You are the person I love the most in this world, my best friend, and I..." He scoffs, trying to find the words. "Look, I don't even remember that dream. I'm not saying I don't want to eat your cookies, but I don't have any crazy crave on them right now. So, please, relax. You can buy me cookies, Dragon. Just don't put yourself through this, okay?" Harry kisses the top of his boyfriend's head. 

"I... Okay." Draco says, and turn his face up towards Harry's, waiting for him to kiss him. He does.

 

* * *

 

Harry got up early to go to work the next day. He brewed tea for both him and Draco, and took Draco's upstairs, casting a spell to keep it warm until the blond woke up.

He deposited a small peck on the blond's forehead and left for work. 

By noon, he flooed Draco and asked him to buy some groceries, because they had run out of milk, tea, sugar, and probably other things.

Harry's days at work usually went by pretty calm. He'd stay on the back, working on a wand or fixing something, and sometimes a costumer would come by, make some questions, sometimes buy a new wand for their last one had been broken. But, as it was far from the beginning of the next school year, there was rarely more than a witch or wizard at a time in the store.

Finally it was time for him to go home, so he closed up and apparated.

As Harry walked in, the smell of freshly baked cookies filled up his nostrils. "Oh, you..." He whispered, a big smile spreading across his face, as he thought to himself he was the luckiest boyfriend alive.

He stopped by the kitchen door frame to watch Draco sitting down on the table with a half eaten cookie in his hand and a cup of milk in front of him. The blond had a small pleased grin tugging on the corners of his lips as he ate.

"Hello, there." Harry greeted him, walking over to him.

"Harry! You're home!" Draco almost yelled in happiness, quickly getting up and throwing himself at the shorter man. "I did it! I baked cookies! Perfect cookies, see!?" 

He didn't really leave any time for Harry to answer, he just waved his hand at the batch and it came flying, stopping by them. "Taste one, you'll love it!"

Harry chuckled, doing as the Malfoy had ordered.

It did taste great, and he hummed.

"It is perfect. I do love it. Almost as much as I love you." The brunette continued cheekily smiling up at Draco. The last one smiled and kissed his boyfriend enthusiastically. 

"Now you eat some more cookies, and I'll take a shower." Draco said, after they had broken up the kiss, and were sitting on the table, eating quietly. "I got us one of your muggle movies in the store today. I'd like to watch it with you."

Harry smiled. "Okay. Off you go, then. I may eat all of them, though."

"It's okay, love. They're made for you, you know it."

"Yes." The brunette answered. "They are dreamy."

Draco rolled his eyes at the silly pun, but he was smiling as he went up the stairs.

Harry did eat most of the cookies, but left some of them for afterwards. He finished a cartoon of milk, and went to throw it in the trash can with a yawn, deciding it was about time for him to go up, as Draco was probably finished with his bath.

As he looked down at the can, though, he found a purple box. "Cookie Mix" it read in bold black letters. Harry smiled. He'd let Draco takee the credit this time, though, he decided as he went up the stairs, the smile still frozen on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So...? Yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. Do comment, I'd love to know your opinion.  
> If you ever have a prompt and want someone else to write it, feel free to send it to me via tumblr or anywhere, really.  
> Thank you very much again to the lovely Tifah (cremebunny) for sending me this prompt. :)


End file.
